


Обнажение

by ola_pianola



Category: Naruto
Genre: Body Modification, Canon Related, Deidara's mouths, Hand Jobs, Kinks, M/M, Orgasm, Sasori Without Hiruko, Talk About Art, Talking, UST, Каноничные взаимоотношения персонажей, Русский | Russian, повседневность, разговоры, стимуляция руками
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:40:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25284769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ola_pianola/pseuds/ola_pianola
Summary: Дейдара регулярно посещает скрытую в пещере мастерскую Сасори, и за несколько встреч они узнают непозволительно много о телах друг друга. Если бы Сасори знал, что всё приведёт к этому, то давно бы пресёк всякое общение на личные темы и извечные разговоры об искусстве.
Relationships: Deidara/Sasori (Naruto)
Kudos: 20





	Обнажение

**1.**

— Сасори но данна, вы здесь? — голос нового напарника едва долетает в мастерскую внутри пещеры, путаясь в длинном узком коридоре. Сасори не обращает на него внимания, полностью сосредоточившись на работе и не собираясь отвлекаться на неуверенный зов заносчивого юнца. — Данна? — тот зовёт громче и, к сожалению Сасори, уходить никуда не собирается. — Эй!

Последний крик прорезает весь коридор и бьёт по ушам, так что Сасори передёргивает плечами и морщится.

Следовало бы хорошенько покалечить Орочимару перед тем, как убить, за то, что место этого скользкого ублюдка занял ещё более раздражающий крикливый пацан.

Так и не получив ответа, Дейдара делает попытку войти в пещеру без разрешения и спотыкается о первую же растяжку: кунаи со свистом рассекают воздух и звонко впиваются, увы, в каменную стену пещеры, а Дейдара, глухо вскрикнув, наверняка шарахается назад — под подошвой хрустит камень. Сасори даже откладывает куклу и с мстительным удовольствием начинает считать, сколько ловушек соберёт это недоразумение, когда попробует ещё раз сюда сунуться.

Дейдара не подводит и входит в коридор пещеры снова, о чём Сасори узнаёт по ещё одному свисту кунаев, тоже не попавшим в цель. Слышатся ругательства, снова свист, шипение, хруст камня, удивлённый возглас, взрыв, кашель, опять ругательства — и так по кругу. На лице застывает улыбка блаженства, а в голове проносятся мысли: как отреагирует Пейн на то, что новоиспечённый напарник Сасори пал жертвой своей же глупости? Разозлится? Будет огорчён? Останется равнодушным?

Сасори впервые за долгое время становится почти весело, и даже когда кашляющий от пыли Дейдара появляется на пороге пещеры, это не сильно омрачает радость. Они смотрят друг на друга с взаимным удивлением, и Сасори подпирает ладонью голову, оценивающе оглядывая оставшегося в живых глупого, но явно везучего парнишку.

— А где… — первым подаёт голос тот, и Сасори перебивает:

— Добрался-таки. — Губы трогает ласковая улыбка. — А теперь иди и восстанови все ловушки.

Лицо Дейдары искажается от возмущения и страха — последнее Сасори особенно желал видеть. В голубых глазах ясно видно, как он колеблется, но в конце концов сжимает кулаки и бросает:

— Ладно.

Он резко разворачивается на пятках и идёт обратно в коридор, а Сасори возвращается к столу и продолжает работу, выкроив себе ещё минимум полчаса в одиночестве. Хотя лучше бы они растянулись на несколько недель, пока Пейн будет искать ему нового напарника. Как знать, возможно, в этот раз повезёт самому Сасори, и Дейдара напорется на одну из оставшихся семнадцати ловушек.

— Я закончил, хм, — звонко объявляет успевший забыться голос, и Сасори нехотя смотрит на Дейдару через плечо, неприязненно поджав губы. В долгожданной тишине он успел полностью погрузиться в работу и забыть о существовании своей назойливой проблемы, которая, будто в насмешку, всё никак не хочет умирать. — Где Сасори но данна?

Ах да.

Дейдара же впервые видит его без защиты Хируко.

— Я и есть «Сасори но данна», — скопировав интонации, с лёгкой досадой отзывается Сасори и отворачивается.

— Что, серьёзно? — явно не веря его словам, Дейдара проходит вглубь пещеры и осматривается. — О! — восклицает он и быстро идёт в сторону оставленной брони Хируко, но тот остаётся абсолютно неподвижным.

Дейдара обходит его кругом, осматривает металлический хвост, тянет руки, чтобы дотронуться — Сасори, наблюдающий за этим краем глаза, очень надеется, что Дейдара дотронется и поранится, — но решает не делать этого, вспоминая, что покрытый ядом хвост смертельно опасен. Оказавшись напротив лица Хируко, Дейдара медленно наклоняется к нему, вглядывается в безжизненные глаза и понемногу стягивает кусок ткани, прикрывающий нижнюю половину лица. Стоит ему увидеть кукольную нижнюю челюсть, он отстраняется и смотрит на Сасори, непонимающе хмурясь.

— Сасори но данна? — переспрашивает он. Сасори игнорирует глупые вопросы, давая ему время самому на них ответить. — То есть вы всё время были внутри? — Дейдара переводит взгляд на Хируко и усмехается. — Обалдеть. Просто обалдеть, хм. И много человек видели вас… без вот этой вот штуки?

Сасори не видит в этом смысла, но зачем-то коротко отзывается:

— Нет.

— Супер. — Дейдара раздражающе самодовольно ухмыляется. — Не хочу вас обидеть, но эта штука…

— Хируко, — сквозь зубы цедит Сасори. — Это Хируко, моя одиннадцатая марионетка.

— А, окей, — отмахивается Дейдара. — В общем, этот Хируко довольно уродливый, хм.

Пауза натягивается между ними, как леска очередной ловушки.

— А вы, в общем, нет, — добавляет Дейдара, совсем не заметив напряжения. — Даже наоборот, хм.

Леской повисшего молчания хочется перерезать горло одного наглого юнца.

— Кстати, сколько вам лет? — Вопросы сыплются один за другим, и Сасори прикрывает глаза. Не будь у него улучшенного тела, мигрень была бы ему обеспечена. Решив проверить, меньше ли напрягают вопросы, если отвечать на них односложно, Сасори выдыхает:

— Догадайся.

Дейдара смотрит на него, склонив голову и приложив палец к подбородку. Думает, надо же.

— Ну, лет семнадцать? — спрашивает он. — По вам точно не скажешь.

— Зачем ты пришёл сюда? — резко меняет тему Сасори, устав от бессмысленной болтовни.

Так и не получив ответа на свой вопрос, Дейдара хмурится и скрещивает руки на груди.

— Да я просто… зашёл посмотреть, как вы работаете, хм, — бормочет он.

— Зачем? — Сасори приподнимает брови, оставаясь полностью равнодушным — странные желания расходного материала не должны его тревожить.

— Я видел, как вы чините своих марионеток сразу после боя, и ваша работа… она мне нравится. Не ваше искусство вечного, о котором вы занудствуете, но ваша работа над ним. Как-то так, хм.

Дейдара переминается с носков на пятки, смотрит в сторону и явно ждёт хоть какой-нибудь реакции. А Сасори бесстрастно выбирает между тем, чтобы не ждать воли случая и прикончить его хвостом Хируко, и тем, чтобы ещё немного понаблюдать за этим экземпляром.

— Если хоть пикнешь — будешь три дня умирать в муках, — наконец, произносит Сасори и отворачивается к столу, принимаясь за работу.

Дейдара садится на камень у стены пещеры, сбоку, так, чтобы спина Сасори не загораживала вид на стол, и замолкает.

**2.**

— Сасори но данна, вы там? — звонкий голос прорезает тишину и поднимает внутри Сасори волну едкой досады. — Я вхожу!

Что-то вдалеке взрывается — видимо, Дейдара угодил в одну из ловушек, хотя, к несчастью, с каждым разом преодолевает их все успешнее. Слышится сдавленный кашель, шипение и ругань — не на Сасори, конечно, а на себя. Дейдара ещё ни разу не позволял себе сказать хоть что-то, что дало бы повод усомниться в его безмерном уважении. Смешно и глупо.

Дым от взрыва бумажной печати доходит до пещеры, и был бы Сасори все ещё человеком — непременно чихнул бы, но слабости тела, даже самые мелкие, он устранил уже давно. Дейдара появляется на пороге спустя какое-то время, поправляя растрёпанные взрывом волосы и отряхивая плащ от пыли. Сасори не оборачивается, но чувствует его взгляд — любопытный и восхищенный.

— Опять работаете? — страдальческим тоном тянет он и скорбно вздыхает. — Совсем себя не бережёте, Сасори но данна.

— Мне нечего беречь, — отзывается Сасори, не отвлекаясь от деталей куклы. Шлифованная поверхность конечности, которую он держит в руках, гладкая, как человеческая кожа. Удовлетворительный признак мастерства. — Что на этот раз?

Ему, конечно же, неинтересно, зачем Дейдара снова отвлёк его, но в капсуле с ядром теплится слабая надежда, что чем раньше он это выяснит, тем быстрее надоедливый напарник покинет его.

— Хотел продемонстрировать вам своё искусство, хм! — гордо восклицает тот.

— Я в курсе твоего так называемого искусства, повторной демонстрации не требуется, — осаждает Сасори Дейдару, даже не взглянув в его сторону.

— Но я придумал кое-что новое, хм! — не отступает тот, и в интонациях сквозит детская обида.

Сасори прикрывает глаза и глубоко вздыхает, считая про себя до трёх, после чего поворачивается к Дейдаре и облокачивается на стол, подпирая голову кулаком.

— Ну.

Наконец заполучив долю внимания — оно ведь ему так нужно, иначе его недолговечное искусство никто даже не заметит, — Дейдара воодушевлённо кивает и запускает ладони в набедренные сумки с глиной. Чавканье ртов слышно даже на таком расстоянии, и внутри Сасори всё неприятно сжимается. Отвратительно, просто отвратительно. Рты жадно пожирают глину, и когда этого оказывается достаточно, Дейдара вынимает руки из сумок и приближает ладони друг к другу. Челюсти синхронно жуют и перемалывают глину — видно, как ходят желваки, — а потом начинают выплёвывать её, формируя влажное от слюны нечто. Сасори отстраняется в полной уверенности, что если бы у него ещё был желудок, его непременно бы сейчас стошнило. Дейдара лепит из мокрых комков глины какую-то очередную дрянь и наконец объявляет: 

— Готово! — Он вытягивает ладонь, демонстрируя уродливую каплевидную фигурку с каким-то подобием крыльев, поднятых вверх.

— Отвратительно, — от всей души изрекает Сасори и хочет уже отвернуться, чтобы продолжить работу, но Дейдара останавливает его:

— Да подождите, данна! — Он подходит к нему, и Сасори едва ли не шарахается назад, но не делает этого только из чувства собственного достоинства. — Я назвал эту бомбу «С3», и эта малышка после увеличения способна уничтожить половину Ивагакуре или вашей дорогой Суны, а то и всю, хм!

— Ты это уродство ещё и увеличивать собрался… — бормочет Сасори и пытается отвести взгляд, но Дейдара как будто специально тычет ему этой фигуркой в лицо.

— А ещё она как будто кричит, правда, круто? — Его глаза горят от восторга, который Сасори совсем не разделяет, а на губах играет широкая улыбка. — Как будто изображает людей, увидевших её, а ещё она, как живая, предчувствует свою скорую гибель и страшится е…

— Дейдара, — перебивает Сасори, отодвигая фигурку на ладони рукавом плаща. — Это всего лишь ещё одна бомба, выплюнутая твоими руками. Даже если бы это был просто шар или вовсе кусок пережёванной глины — она бы сработала. А ты так говоришь о ней, будто именно эта форма приводит её в действие.

— То есть, по-вашему, сбросить на город кривой кусок глины было бы красивее, хм? — саркастично усмехается Дейдара. Голубая радужка приобретает какой-то ядовитый оттенок. Сасори молчит несколько долгих секунд и, когда Дейдара решает, что его риторический вопрос будет последним словом в их споре, отвечает:

— Ненамного меньше, чем эту курицу.

Дейдара смотрит, не веря его словам, после поджимает губы, приоткрывает рот, чтобы что-то сказать, но закрывает его, отводит взгляд и, скомкав фигурку, прячет её в сумку.

— Слушайте, Сасори но данна, я ведь и правда стараюсь, хм, — как-то неожиданно тихо говорит он и растягивает губы в жалком подобии бодрой улыбки, которая тут же меркнет.

— Стараешься что? — равнодушно спрашивает Сасори и всё-таки отворачивается к столу, беря в руки будущую конечность марионетки. — Делать свою технику менее мерзкой? Не особенно у тебя выходит.

Дейдара отзывается не сразу, проглатывая укол, а после нарочито заливисто и весело смеётся.

— Ну подумаешь, такое вот киндзюцу, не мерзкое, а просто необычное! — Он подходит к длинному столу, за которым работает Сасори, аккуратно сдвигает лежащие без дела детали марионеток, освобождая себе немного места в дальнем конце, и садится, оказываясь выше. Сасори бросает на него быстрый взгляд, и внутри всё кричит от негодования и элементарного неуважения к чужим вещам. Однако читать Дейдаре мораль — пустая трата времени: такую абсолютную невоспитанность можно исправить только насилием, а тут Сасори может не сдержаться и прикончить осточертевшего напарника. Прямо как Какузу, уподобляться которому не хочется. — Руки не только разминают и склеивают глину, но и заряжают её чакрой, а я с помощью воображения придаю ей форму, хм. — Он указывает пальцем на свой висок.

Сасори думает, что лучше бы у Дейдары вообще не было воображения. И киндзюцу тоже. Потому что ничего — гораздо лучше, чем то, что выходит.

— Тогда почему ты не можешь вообразить что-то получше? — бормочет Сасори, прикрепляя конечность к шарниру.

— Было бы всё так просто. — Дейдара вздыхает. — Мои руки порой действуют отдельно от меня, будто обладают каким-то своим сознанием. Будто хотят творить отдельно от меня. Это же не шаринган этих… — пренебрежительный взмах ладонью, — Учих.

— Я бы не недооценивал шаринган Учих, — замечает Сасори. В памяти всплывает момент, как Итачи легко поставил на место Орочимару. Не мог же подобное сделать любой пользователь шарингана? Было бы как-то не совсем честно. — Особенно из-за того, что ты их просто недолюбливаешь. Всё ещё обижаешься? — как-то особенно сочувственно спрашивает он и поднимает на Дейдару жалостливый взгляд. А Дейдара ведь так не любит быть жалким. Правду никто не любит.

— Я бешусь не из-за того случая, — мрачнеет тот, и в голосе слышна глухая злость. — Я бешусь потому, что Учиха кичится своими умениями, которые были даны ему с рождения. Бешусь потому, что ему досталось всё легко, поэтому он обесценивает упорные тренировки других. Бешусь потому, что повёлся на это и восхитился, хотя и на мгновение, хм.

Сасори лишь кивает, не отвлекаясь и разминая сустав. Точно обижается, а это всё просто мишура.

— Поэтому я восхищаюсь вами, — признаётся он. Сасори хмурится, пытается игнорировать, что эти слова были приятны. — У вас нет каких-либо модификаций и особенных геномов, ваш гений состоит из постоянной работы и капли таланта. Вы сами взрастили своё смертоносное искусство. А мне остаётся только надеяться, что когда-нибудь вы заметите моё.

Закончив, Дейдара отклоняется назад и опирается на вытянутые позади руки, наблюдая за работой Сасори.

— Вместо того, чтобы сидеть у меня над душой, мог бы тоже пойти поработать, например, над своим воображением и контролем техники, — цедит он, когда от взгляда начинает зудеть под затылком.

Поразмыслив мгновение, Дейдара усмехается и спрыгивает со стола.

— Ладно, хм, — весело отвечает он и выходит из пещеры.

**3.**

— Данна, данна, данна… — голос Дейдары разносится по каменному коридору пещеры, множится эхом и траурным набатом звенит у Сасори в голове. Раздражает. — Отзовитесь, я же знаю, что вы здесь, хм!

Следом повисает тишина, лишь изредка разгоняемая шорохом шагов по мелкому камню. Как Сасори ни вслушивается, грохот взрывов и свист отравленных кунаев до мастерской не доходят — Дейдара обходит все до единой ловушки, и это совсем не радует. С досадой повернувшись, Сасори скрещивает руки на груди, готовясь встретить надоедливого напарника, который возомнил себя желанным гостем, полным раздражения взглядом.

Вскоре Дейдара появляется на пороге: его развязная походка говорит о полной уверенности в себе, а на лице сияет самодовольная улыбка. Всё это ненадолго — спустя мгновение он замирает как вкопанный, а глаза расширяются от удивления.

— Ого, — изрекает он, разглядывая Сасори с головы до ног.

Тот непонимающе хмурится, опускает взгляд вниз и вспоминает, что снял плащ, чтобы длинные рукава не мешались при мелкой работе, поэтому сейчас Дейдара видит его настоящее тело. Почему-то это вызывает ещё большее негодование. Считая своё тело почти совершенным по сравнению с обычным человеческим, Сасори совсем не желает, чтобы его вот так бесцеремонно рассматривали.

— Ты не вовремя, — отмечает он с угрозой в голосе, — говори, зачем пришёл, и проваливай.

— Ну, я просто хотел показать вам результаты своих тренировок, — Дейдара говорит неуверенно, будто на мгновение и сам забыл причину визита, — но это подождёт, хм.

Он делает шаг вперёд, не сводя с него горящего взгляда, пристально рассматривает каждый сантиметр искусственного тела, но подходить ближе не решается. Сасори терпит, считая, что если потребует прекратить так пялиться, это будет как-то по-детски, хотя с каждой секундой всё больше хочется выколоть Дейдаре глаза.

— Это ведь то, что я думаю? — спрашивает Дейдара и как-то странно смотрит прямо ему в лицо.

— Смотря что ты думаешь, — вкрадчиво отвечает Сасори.

— Марионетка, — проговаривает он как-то быстро и тут же захлопывает рот. — Ну, знаете… Как Хируко или ваш Третий Казекаге…

— Верно, — Сасори приподнимает уголки губ в жутковатой полуулыбке, — за тем исключением, что они мертвы, а я нет.

— Правда? — в голосе Дейдары слышится недоверие с нотками облегчения. — А кто… управляет вашим телом?

Дейдара будто нарочно подбирает самые бестактные слова, но делает это скорее по незнанию, чем нарочно. Сасори хмыкает.

— Я сам, — говорит он и, расцепив руки, указывает на капсулу с ядром, — отсюда.

Дейдара делает ещё полшага вперёд и наклоняется, чтобы рассмотреть получше.

— Невероятно, — шепчет он, — а что там?

— Разное, — уклончиво отвечает Сасори, — жизненно важные органы, очаг…

— Сердце? — перебивает его Дейдара, подняв взгляд. Сасори недовольно хмурится.

— И оно тоже.

Кивнув, Дейдара выпрямляется и обнажает зубы в счастливой улыбке.

— Выходит, у нас всё же есть одно сердце на двоих. А то я даже на секунду забоялся, хм.

— Одно на двоих? — Сасори едва удивлённо приподнимает брови, невольно опуская взгляд на его грудь, скрытую за тёмной тканью плаща. — А где твоё?

Улыбка Дейдары мгновенно гаснет до чего-то мальчишески-смущённого, и Сасори про себя сокрушается: лучше бы вообще не спрашивал, не так уж ему и интересно. Мгновение спустя Дейдара расстёгивает молнию, снимает форменный плащ, затем подцепляет пальцами край сетчатой майки и с шорохом тянет её наверх. Возражения застревают у Сасори в горле — он только тихо цокает языком и прикрывает глаза.

Слов было бы достаточно. С другой стороны, когда говорит кто-то вроде Дейдары, лучше действительно обойтись без них.

— Вот, смотрите, — в его голосе становится больше сиплого белого шума, чем хвастливой бравады. Сасори нехотя открывает глаза.

Сначала он думает, что это какая-то странная печать, но ему не доводилось видеть подобных ни в секретных техниках своей родной деревни, ни в исследованиях Орочимару. А после Дейдара подцепляет одну из линий, которая оказывается толстой нитью, и с тихим шипением вынимает её. Сразу за этим, ощутив долгожданную свободу, широко раскрывается хищный рот, наполненный острыми зубами. Длинный мясистый язык выскальзывает наружу и, словно змея, пробует на вкус воздух, будто ищет, чем бы поживиться.

— Тихо, тихо, спокойнее… — бормочет под нос Дейдара, прикрывая ладонью голодную пасть. Его дыхание заметно тяжелеет, а загоревший лоб постепенно покрывается потом.

— Отвратительно, — говорит Сасори. Глазами же неотрывно наблюдает за тем, как язык всё ленивее мелькает между пальцами Дейдары, оставляя на них блестящие следы от слюны.

Тот как-то нервно хихикает в ответ, но тут же прикусывает губу и болезненно морщится.

— Садись. — Сасори отодвигает рукой детали марионеток, освобождая место на столе перед собой, и снова смотрит на Дейдару.

— Что? — хрипло выдыхает тот, непонимающе глядя на него.

— Садись сюда и не заставляй меня ждать. — От глухого нетерпения в голосе звенят угрожающие нотки, и Дейдара, расслышав их, делает дёрганный шаг вперёд. Тут же ухнув, он прижимает руку к груди и продолжает путь немного спокойнее, приближаясь мелкими шажками.

Наконец он кое-как взгромождается на стол и облегчённо выдыхает, всё ещё прикрывая ладонью жадный рот. До слуха доносятся невнятные звуки — что-то среднее между бормотанием на неизвестном языке и рычанием животного, смешанное с влажным чавканьем. Сасори подвигает табурет, оказываясь прямо перед Дейдарой, и касается его руки, наблюдая, как зубы грудного рта несильно покусывают пальцы своего хозяина.

— Убери, — коротко приказывает он, и Дейдара медленно опускает ладонь и вцепляется в край стола.

Сасори аккуратно обводит подушечками чёрные линии печати и воспалённые отверстия, оставшиеся от тугого шва, отстранённо замечает, что кожа у Дейдары сплошь покрыта мелкими шрамами и ожогами — доказательствами того, насколько он недолговечен.

— Давно это у тебя? — спрашивает он без видимого интереса, сантиметр за сантиметром подбираясь к зияющему провалу, защищённому острыми зубами. Чувствуя касания, кончик языка легонько трогает его руку, заставляя брезгливо скривиться.

— Давно, — шепчет Дейдара, не отрывая взгляда от его кисти, — они все вместе появились, хм.

Язык смелее скользит между его пальцами, измазывает в слюне гибкие деревянные суставы, лижет внутреннюю сторону ладони. Сасори терпит только из-за странного любопытства, затеплившегося глубоко внутри. Он давно не испытывал его, замкнувшись только на своём собственном искусстве, и даже далеко не все изыскания Орочимару впечатляли его.

— Ты управляешь его движениями? — продолжает он бесстрастно. Выдохнув, он отстраняется от ненужного омерзения — липкую мокрую конечность всегда можно очистить водой или заменить новой — и поглаживает длинный язык двумя пальцами. Он мягкий на ощупь и выглядит бархатным, можно даже различить его тепло.

— Отчасти, — откликается Дейдара, — он подчиняется гораздо хуже, чем те, что на ладонях, а тренировки с ним — сами понимаете… — он слабо усмехается, — довольно болезненные, хм.

Хмыкнув, Сасори ведёт пальцами, чуть надавливая, к корню языка и проникает в открытый рот, больше похожий на пасть дикого зверя. Нет никакого страха: откусит — Сасори просто заменит детали, со смиренной досадой убедившись, что касаться варварского искусства никогда больше не следует. Но челюсти не спешат смыкаться — влажный жар окутывает почти всю ладонь, а язык обвивает запястье и тут же отпускает, будто играя.

— Думаю, вы ему нравитесь, хм, — довольно шепчет Дейдара, не спуская глаз с их своеобразного общения.

Сасори пропускает это мимо ушей и продолжает изучать мокрую от слюны полость, прощупывая язык и внутренние стенки. Краем взгляда он улавливает, как Дейдара всё крепче вцепляется в стол и кусает губы, закрывая глаза, но Сасори это мало волнует: он полностью сосредоточен на исследовании неизвестной и, скорее всего, запретной техники, чтобы окончательно и бесповоротно убедиться в её ущербности.

Проникнув как можно глубже, он давит на корень языка, и Дейдара вскрикивает, сгибаясь к нему и тяжело дыша через распахнутый рот.

— Больно? — осведомляется Сасори, как будто его это интересует, но больше не нажимает, хоть и оставляет пальцы внутри.

— Не… — Дейдара дышит слишком часто и тяжело, на его носу собирается капля пота, а согнувшиеся в локтях руки подрагивают от напряжения. — Немного. Будто внутри что-то взорвалось, но не жаром, — он глубоко вдыхает и медленно выдыхает, — а жутким холодом.

Кивнув, Сасори поглаживает язык и внутреннюю сторону рта, и хищный зверь, сокрытый внутри, отзывается низким урчанием. Острые зубы легко смыкаются на его пальцах, оставляя почти незаметные вмятины на деревянных суставах, язык лижет между фалангами, и дерево постепенно темнеет от слюны.

— И в чём суть техники? — спрашивает он, взглянув наверх.

— Взрыв. — Дейдара выдавливает улыбку, которая выглядит почти маниакально радостной. Сасори совершенно не удивлён ответом. — Огромный взрыв. А его эпицентром становлюсь я сам.

— Как глупо, — замечает Сасори. Улыбка Дейдары блекнет, но не исчезает до конца.

— Вы не понимаете, Сасори но данна. — Он смотрит прямо в глаза, наклоняясь так близко, что длинные светлые пряди касаются лица Сасори. Ему даже чудится давно забытая щекотка. — Представляете, я сам становлюсь произведением истинного искусства. Разве это не то же самое, что ваше тело, шедевр вашего искусства?

— Моё искусство не убивает меня. — Сасори склоняет голову набок, изгибая губы в ухмылке.

— Потому что олицетворение вашего искусства — это вечная жизнь. Моё же ближе к мгновению смерти. Говорят, в последний миг перед человеком проносятся самые яркие воспоминания, а в следующую секунду они исчезают вместе с ним, хм.

Сасори тяжело вздыхает и достаёт руку изо рта. Тот отзывается как будто недовольным бурчанием. Дейдара садится ровно и оглядывается в поисках нити, но Сасори останавливает его.

— Я сам тебя зашью. Видеть твои неаккуратные, наложенные в спешке и страхе швы невыносимо.

— А вы собираетесь видеть их ещё раз? — довольно уточняет Дейдара. Сасори кажется, что даже пасть у него на груди улыбается.

— Я и в этот раз не собирался вообще-то, — отзывается он и тянется за новой нитью и иглой.

Дейдара стоически терпит. Шипит, но затыкается, стоит Сасори угрожающе взглянуть на него. Мясистый язык не хочет прятаться за зубами и всё норовит лизнуть Сасори пальцы, будто извиняющаяся псина, но он непреклонен. Швы ложатся достаточно аккуратно, чтобы в целом удовлетворить его, и в конце концов глухое урчание оказывается запертым внутри грудной клетки.

— На этом столе я чувствую себя вашей куклой, — вдруг говорит Дейдара. На его лице читается облегчение. — Думаю, воспоминание об этом точно порадует меня перед смертью, хм.

— Я бы никогда не сделал тебя своей марионеткой. — Сасори берёт со стола тряпку и вытирает с пальцев влажные потёки слюны.

— Почему? — в голосе Дейдары сквозит лёгкая обида.

— Я делаю марионетки из людей, которые были мне дороги или чьи техники кажутся мне эффективными в бою.

Едва договорив, Сасори мысленно покрывает себя отборной руганью: слишком честное признание — глупость с его стороны.

— То есть мои техники неэффективны? — Дейдара насупливается, как ребёнок, которым он и является.

Его сосредоточенность на себе любимом сейчас как никогда на руку.

— Эффективны, но не для меня, — Сасори отрезает нить кунаем, и Дейдара тут же ощупывает новый шов, едва ли не просовывая пальцы в свежие ранки, — ведь тогда бы мне пришлось копировать твоё так называемое искусство или, что ещё хуже, придумывать его за тебя.

Недоуменно нахмурившись, Дейдара смотрит на него долгую секунду, взвешивая сказанное.

— С такой точки зрения я не рассматривал, — задумчиво тянет он. — Это как-то… Странно. Неуместно. Одна мысль об этом вызывает у меня… Смех? Досаду? Я не знаю, хм. — Он невесело усмехается.

— Я вот был бы не рад, если бы ты хоть как-то касался моих марионеток. — Сасори окидывает Дейдару оценивающим взглядом и хочет уже махнуть рукой, чтобы он освободил стол, как его прерывают:

— А вас?

— Что меня? — устало уточняет Сасори.

— К вам можно прикоснуться? Или вы тоже считаетесь вашей марионеткой?

Сасори тяжело вздыхает и отводит глаза. Глупые и абсолютно бесполезные вечерние разговоры ещё никогда не заводили их так далеко, и знал бы Сасори, во что они выльются, — пресекал бы всякие попытки общения на личные темы, как делал в первые дни их знакомства.

— Это ещё зачем? — Он снова смотрит на Дейдару, надеясь, что ледяной взгляд охладит его пыл, но разубеждает сам себя, что энергию взрыва не погасить такой мелочью.

— Просто. Из любопытства, хм. — Ответы короткие и напряжённые, а ярко-голубые глаза прожигают насквозь.

Не просто и не из любопытства — этот взгляд Сасори чувствовал на своей спине во время работы над марионетками, этот взгляд раскалённым лезвием вёл по его телу, стоило впервые показаться без прикрытия Хируко. Глупый, мешающий и бесполезный взгляд.

— Иди и обработай себя. Надеюсь, у тебя найдётся заживляющая мазь. — Сасори остаётся непреклонен. — Освобождай стол.

Дейдара только поджимает губы, моргает — и глаза становятся безразличными, как у мертвеца.

— Как скажете, хм. — Он спрыгивает со стола и идёт к своей сумке, а Сасори сосредотачивается на деталях новой куклы.

**4.**

— То, как ты смотришь, раздражает, — вкрадчиво бормочет Сасори, бросая на Дейдару быстрый и острый взгляд. Дейдара не двигается, продолжая глазеть на него, едва ли не открыв рот, а потом дёргается.

— Вы что-то сказали, данна? — спрашивает он. На его лице такое непонимание, будто его разбудили посреди миссии, на которой он случайно заснул.

— Перестань. Так. На меня. Смотреть, — чеканит Сасори. Дейдара хмурится, ясно слыша в его голосе угрозу, но не отворачивается.

— Мне просто любопытно, хм.

— Не лги мне, — шипит Сасори и пытается вернуться к работе, но липкий взгляд Дейдары сковывает все движения. Сасори надел бы плащ, если бы не длинные рукава. Хотя их можно было бы отрезать. — И вообще проваливай.

— Там дождь, хм, — ноет Дейдара, на миг обернувшись на вход в пещеру.

— Мне плевать.

Дейдара замолкает, глядя то на него, то выход, а после решительно поднимается и идёт к рабочему столу. Такое сокращение расстояния Сасори очень не нравится: привыкнув быть в панцире Хируко, к которому никто не решался подходить ближе, чем на метр, он ненавидит, когда кто-то нарушает его личные границы и подходит вот так бесцеремонно и нагло. Сасори даже отклоняется в сторону, когда Дейдара останавливается в полуметре от него, но волны неприязни не могут пробить исходящую от надоедливого напарника энергию.

— Слушайте, Сасори но данна, — внезапно Дейдара садится перед ним на корточки и, сложив ладони у него на бедре, кладёт на них подбородок, — я один раз посмотрю и отстану, честно.

Сасори едва различает его слова: от злости, вспыхнувшей из-за касания, прожигающего даже сквозь ткань штанов, шумит в ушах, и пульс бьёт в них погребальным набатом.

— Я хочу увидеть шедевр вашего искусства, понять, через что вам пришлось пройти, чтобы создать из себя нечто столь совершенное. Я хочу стать тем, кто увидит ваше гениальное творение без страха, но с восхищением, хм. Вы позволите?

Сасори смотрит в голубые глаза, светящиеся в свете факелов таким восторгом, что он граничит с безумием. Сасори чувствует, как пальцы на его бедре сжимаются крепче, сминая ткань штанов. Сасори считает до пяти, чтобы утихомирить вспышку ярости — мелочные желания Дейдары не стоят его эмоций.

— Если поранишься обо что-то — умрёшь в муках через три дня, — предупреждает Сасори, надеясь, что так и будет.

— Я помню, данна, — кивает Дейдара и встаёт, бегло облизывая губы.

Он окидывает его взглядом, будто решая, откуда начать рассматривать, а после наклоняется и кончиками пальцев дотрагивается до линии соединения головы и шеи, осторожно ведя по ней от края до края. Сасори чувствует лишь лёгкое давление, на которое наслаивается фантомный зуд — ядро с уцелевшими остатками психологических барьеров противится прикосновениям. Дейдара сосредоточенно хмурится, гладит деревянную поверхность, будто кожу, скользит по ключицам и сгибу шеи и поднимается к лицу, изучая скулы, щёки и гладкую линию подбородка.

Зуд становится сильнее, но Сасори крепче стискивает челюсти, повторяя про себя: «Это один раз, всего один раз, только один». Дейдара бросает взгляд ему в глаза и тут же отводит его, начиная улыбаться уголками губ. На дне его зрачков пляшут искры, а движения становятся всё увереннее и наглее. Он оглаживает круглые плечевые шарниры, норовя просунуть пальцы в щели — Сасори почти скрипит зубами, — кладёт одну ладонь на грудной отсек, где прячутся тысячи нитей для контроля марионеток, а подушечками пальцев другой прослеживает каналы чакры вокруг ядра, вздувшиеся настолько, что деформировали дерево. Лёгкие касания будят внутри капсулы неприятную щекотку, отдающую где-то под лопаткой. Сасори успевает облегчённо выдохнуть, когда Дейдара останавливается, но тот внезапно наклоняется, опираясь руками на колени Сасори, и подносит ухо к ярко-красному иероглифу. Несколько секунд он как будто вообще не дышит, вслушиваясь в пульсацию ядра, а после заглядывает Сасори в глаза и восторженно шепчет:

— Оно очень странно звучит… Как ворчание старика, — смешок, — каким вы и являетесь, хм.

Сасори прикрывает глаза. Это всего на один раз, один-единственный.

Дейдара цепляется за его плечи и смотрит за спину — пряди его волос неощутимо касаются деревянного тела, вызывая тот же фантомный зуд. Кожа у него загоревшая и, наверное, тёплая, а пахнет, скорее всего, сырой землёй и порохом — хорошо, что Сасори этого не чувствует.

— А что в свитках? — спрашивает Дейдара с любопытством. Его губы касаются уха, наверняка оставляя на поверхности следы от слюны. Сасори передёргивает.

— Оружие, — отвечает он коротко, отодвигаясь подальше, но Дейдара крепко держит его за плечи.

— О, ясно, хм. — Выпрямившись, он берёт руку Сасори за запястье и поворачивает её из стороны в сторону, наблюдая, как двигаются детали. Дейдара действует так осторожно, будто держит настоящую конечность: резко не дёргает, больше, чем на полкруга, не вертит. Сасори едва не закатывает глаза: неужели Дейдара так сильно его недооценивает?

Присев на корточки, Дейдара особенно тщательно изучает кисть и пальцы, сгибая и разгибая суставы и прощупывая под тонким искусственным покрытием мелкие шарниры. Он гладит каждый выступ, проводит носом по фалангам и втягивает воздух, уткнувшись во внутреннюю сторону ладони.

— Хороший запах, хм… — бормочет он и осторожно опускает руку Сасори, чтобы она повисла вдоль тела.

Он снова опирается на бёдра Сасори и, плавно раздвинув их, придвигается, вглядываясь вовнутрь живота, где скручен смазанный ядом стальной трос. Пальцы Дейдары сминают ткань штанов, а его взгляд становится напряжённым. Сасори думает, что сейчас идеальный момент, чтобы перерезать ему глотку острым наконечником — тот легко вспорет натянутую кожу, оставив глубокую рану с фиолетовыми от яда краями. Кровь будет хлестать так, что Дейдара промучается совсем не три дня, а несколько минут — со стороны Сасори это акт невиданного милосердия.

Единственное, что удерживает его от такого решения проблемы — кровь попадёт на любовно отполированную поверхность и наверняка въестся в дерево навсегда, а это омерзительно.

— Знаете… — Дейдара касается его боков и нервно постукивает пальцами по дереву. Вдоль спины Сасори проходит гулкая вибрация, отдающая в голову. — Это оружие выглядит просто, но его боевой потенциал поразителен. Гениальность в простоте, верно, данна? — он вскидывает на него заговорщический взгляд, будто за пару секунд разгадал все его приёмы.

— Ты ещё ни разу не видел, как я его использую, — одёргивает его Сасори.

— Я отлично представляю, хм, — Дейдара усмехается и опускает глаза.

Его ладони скользят к белому поясу, который плотно обматывает низ живота поверх тёмно-синих штанов, и ногти неуверенно скребут по ткани. Склонив голову, Сасори ожидает, что же будет дальше.

— Я хочу посмотреть всё, — наконец, подаёт голос Дейдара и глядит исподлобья. Он говорит так тихо, что почти шепчет, но глаза сверкают решимостью.

— Там ничего нет, — равнодушно отзывается Сасори, а внутри всё клокочет от возмущения — с такой бестактностью он ещё не сталкивался.

— Я хочу посмотреть, — твёрже чеканит Дейдара и вцепляется пальцами в мешающую ткань, теребя край и пытаясь проникнуть под него.

Отрубить бы ему руки, да потом пришивать придётся или Какузу просить, а просить Сасори не любит.

— И потом ты наконец отстанешь? — вкрадчиво спрашивает он.

Дейдара смотрит в сторону, потом прямо в глаза.

— Я не знаю, данна. Но буду стараться изо всех сил, хм.

Это хотя бы честно.

Сасори резко встаёт и раскидывает руки, нависая над Дейдарой, и тот мгновенно поднимается за ним, сверкая задорной ухмылкой.

— Только давай быстрее, — не просит — приказывает Сасори.

— Как скажете, данна.

Дейдара ловко разматывает заменяющий пояс эластичный бинт, не касаясь острых лезвий за спиной, и небрежно бросает его на рабочий стол. Взгляд раздражающе ярких голубых глаз прикован к краю штанов, но Дейдара не спешит тут же снять мешающую одежду. Он подходит почти вплотную и, наклонившись, осторожно кладёт ладонь на бедро, ведя сначала вниз, где прощупывает коленный шарнир, а затем вверх по гладкой поверхности, доходя до щели с тазобедренным шарниром. Пальцы скользят к боковой линии, вдавливая ткань, после чего неуверенно двигаются к паху и замирают, едва достигнув внутренней стороны.

Это всё так раздражает: Дейдара всё ещё относится к нему как к человеку, не позволяя себе бесцеремонно ощупывать его, как неживой предмет, и при этом, вопреки своим словам, не относится к Сасори как к шедевру — потому что тогда бы не трогал вовсе.

Наконец рука ложится на пах и немного надавливает, ёрзает, будто ищет что-то. Второй рукой он опирается на плечо Сасори. Дыхание возле уха становится более шумным и тяжёлым.

— Так вы говорили буквально… — шепчет Дейдара.

Сасори одаривает его убийственным взглядом, не утруждая себя высказыванием вслух, какой же его напарник идиот. Дейдара не видит этого: он водит ладонью по ткани, пробирается пальцами между бёдер, сантиметр за сантиметром изучая абсолютно гладкую поверхность, затем скользит вверх и, зацепившись за резинку штанов, спускает их до половины, вставая на колени.

Его взгляд блуждает по искусственному телу, а кончики пальцев гладят идеально ровное бедро, особенно осторожно касаясь его внутренней стороны. Движения чересчур медленные и аккуратные, отнимают слишком много времени, и терпение Сасори неумолимо подходит к концу. Дейдара будто не чувствует этого: он прижимается к деревянному бедру щекой, неспешно трётся о него, как выпрашивающее ласки животное, и постепенно поднимается на ноги, кладя голову на плечо Сасори.

— Почему, данна?.. — с каким-то сожалением в голосе спрашивает он, оглаживая всю тазовую часть и касаясь стыков деталей с какой-то болезненной нежностью.

— А зачем? — безразлично отзывается Сасори. — Бесполезные детали.

Дейдара странно дёргает головой и, прикрыв глаза, плотно проводит ладонью по паху, а другой рукой гладит его спину, лавируя между лезвиями. В ядре всё будто переворачивается от гремучей смеси досады, раздражения, злости и вибрирующего на краях сознания предвкушения, и Сасори едва стоит спокойно, просто считая секунды до того, когда же Дейдара наконец отойдёт. В конце концов он не выдерживает.

— Если ты ещё не понял, то я ничего не чувствую, поэтому прекрати меня выглаживать и отойди, будь так добр.

— Я представляю, что вы всё чувствуете, просто из вредности не показываете этого, хм, — он едва слышно усмехается и надавливает пальцами на промежность, плавно спускаясь на внутреннюю сторону бедра.

— И тебя это заводит?

Дейдара не отвечает — только приоткрывает подёрнутые дымкой глаза и трётся щекой о сгиб шеи, слабо царапая ногтями ровную поверхность.

— Как вы добились такой гладкости дерева? — он меняет тему, словно в его действиях нет ничего такого, просто обычное любопытство к деталям. Сасори снова хочет перерезать ему горло, откуда доносится лживый наигранно-беззаботный голос.

— Терпением, — коротко отвечает он. Туго натянутое самообладание рвётся нить за нитью.

— Но вы не слишком терпеливы, данна? — Дейдара усмехается, глядя прямо в глаза. Он точно чувствует, что Сасори почти на пределе, но не прекращает провоцировать его касаниями и идиотскими уточнениями.

— Просто люди не заслуживают моего терпения, — сквозь зубы цедит он, отклоняясь в сторону, потому что Дейдара лезет к нему почти вплотную. Искусственное тело будто лихорадит — то ли от жара Дейдары, то ли от пылающей внутри ярости, а может, от всего одновременно.

— Тогда почему вы до сих пор терпите меня? — шепчет Дейдара и прикусывает его плечо.

Натянутое терпение со звоном лопается, и Сасори резко разворачивается, сжимая горло Дейдары и толкая его к столу.

— Действительно, — выдыхает он, склоняя голову набок. За спиной раскрываются лезвия. — Почему же я всё ещё терплю тебя, идиот.

Дейдара хрипит, царапая пальцами его предплечье и инстинктивно пытаясь отодрать его от своей шеи, а в глазах полыхает задорное пламя. Сасори вдавливает его в стол, заставляя прогнуться в спине, и крепко стискивает его гортань, глядя на губы, растянутые в раздражающе широкую улыбку. Под ладонью вибрирует запертый то ли крик, то ли смех.

Дейдара точно счастлив — он ведь добился от Сасори проявления эмоций, методично довёл до взрыва ярости. Ему ведь так нужно всё это — чтобы кто-то обращал на него внимание, чтобы кто-то ярко реагировал на него самого и его искусство. Чтобы его просто-напросто признали. Это всё так утомляет Сасори: он искренне не понимает, почему должен участвовать во всём этом и почему действительно участвует — раздвигает ноги Дейдары коленом и втирается бедром, чувствуя то самое любопытство.

— Знаешь, кто никогда не станет хорошим художником? — спрашивает он отвлечённо, пока рывками спускает с него штаны. Дейдара приоткрывает рот, пытаясь заглотнуть ртом воздух, а руками упирается в стол и сопротивляется, чтобы не завалиться на спину. Его голубая радужка лихорадочно блестит, когда он пытается увидеть, что же делает Сасори, но стоит тому обхватить член ладонью, как глаза закатываются, а пещеру пронзает сорванный полупридушенный стон. — Тот, кто не умеет справляться со своими слабостями.

Не разжимая хватки, Сасори стискивает ствол в пальцах и ведёт вверх, так тонкая кожа накрывает крайнюю плоть, и Дейдара кашляет, не в силах застонать ещё раз. На его глазах выступают слёзы — о, Сасори прекрасно их видит, потому что не спускает прожигающего взгляда с его лица, — но Дейдара только шире раздвигает ноги и подаётся навстречу жёстким движениям. Пальцы у Сасори твёрдые и трут нежную человеческую плоть далеко не осторожно — терпения на это попросту нет. Дейдара стискивает столешницу двумя руками, хрипит и всхлипывает, силясь опустить голову, чтобы наблюдать за тем, как рука Сасори двигается по его члену.

Сжав шею Дейдары покрепче, Сасори наклоняется к нему и всматривается в прожилки на голубой радужке за линзой слёз, ощущает на губах поверхностное горячее дыхание и видит розовый кончик вываливающегося от удушья языка. Дейдара едва может всасывать сквозь пережатую трахею воздух, но его так мало, что он наверняка уже чувствует головокружение — человеческое тело ведь такое слабое.

— Мы с Учихой могли стать напарниками, — снова подаёт голос Сасори: Дейдаре ведь нужны эмоции, так пусть ощутит самую яркую из них — ненависть. — И поверь, я был бы счастлив работать с ним, а не с тобой.

Стиснув зубы до скрипа, Дейдара с неподдельной яростью смотрит на Сасори, но рваных движений бёдрами не прекращает. Его щёки и лоб пылают от прилившей крови, а под искусственными пальцами бешеной дробью бьётся пульс: тело упорно сражается за свою никчемную жизнь. Сасори злорадно улыбается, и его жуткое выражение лица с распахнутыми глазами и садистской улыбкой отражается прямо в расширенных зрачках. Он очень надеется, что именно этот образ въестся в сетчатку Дейдары и будет появляться каждый раз, когда тот будет видеть его.

Другая ладонь скользит по члену вверх и вниз от мошонки до головки, и Дейдара, запрокинув голову, сипло дышит через широко распахнутый рот. Его кадык судорожно дёргается под рукой Сасори, преодолевая сопротивление деревянных суставов, а по шее стекают мелкие капли пота. Отцепив от стола одну ладонь, Дейдара подносит её к проступающему сквозь сетчатую майку напряжённому соску и тихо стонет, обрывая голос на высоких нотах.

Движения его бёдер становятся более тягучими и резкими, и когда он вновь хватается обеими руками за стол, с хриплым вскриком толкаясь в ладонь, Сасори разжимает пальцы и резко отходит на шаг назад. Подрагивающий член плотно прижимается к животу и пачкает каплями спермы сокращающиеся от рваного дыхания мышцы, и Дейдара, надсадно кашляя, тут же накрывает ладонью ствол и ведёт по нему вдоль, оставляя влажный след от слюны, чтобы немного снять боль в натёртой коже.

— Отвратительно, — в который раз подводит итог Сасори. Дейдара в который раз пропускает его слова мимо ушей, держась за горло с расцветающими на нём красно-багровыми пятнами и жадно глотая воздух.

Постепенно дыхание Дейдары выравнивается, становясь глубоким и ровным, и Сасори подходит, нависая над ним.

— В следующий раз я убью тебя, обещаю, — тихо произносит он, давая слово не только Дейдаре, но и самому себе. Дейдара поднимает на него взгляд — и голубые глаза режут не хуже смазанного смертельным ядом лезвия. — Держи свои желания при себе и не испытывай моё терпение.

Долгие секунды между ними звенит молчание, наполненное взаимной ненавистью, смешанной с нездоровым удовлетворением. Наконец, Дейдара задорно щерится.

— Ладно, данна, как скажете, хм! — Он натягивает штаны на место: сначала свои, потом Сасори. Упорхнув из-под его угрожающей фигуры, Дейдара хватает плащ и выходит из мастерской, проигнорировав, что снаружи всё ещё льёт дождь.

Оставшись в пещере один, Сасори думает, что первым делом стоит заменить себе правую ладонь. А лучше все детали, которых когда-либо касался Дейдара.


End file.
